Childhood memories
by Midnightmoon602
Summary: Ash, a young five year old has no friends, that was until he met May. soon they became best friends.but then something tragic both never expected. Oneshot- AshxMay Advanceshipping


The words in _Italic _is the character POV. The rest is told in Author's POV.

And this isn't my best work i know. i really didn't like writting this. but it was a idea i was dertermin to write down. anywayz enjoy!

* * *

"Now class I would like you to say hello to our new student" A teacher told her prep class. "Her name is May Maple and she is from the region Hoenn"

"Hoenn?" The whole class asked. "Where is that?"

"It far away from here" the teacher explained. "Very far away from here"

Then the teacher of the class turned around to face the young classmate.

"Would you mind if you will sit next to Ash Ketchum over there?" She asked.

"Okay Miss" The young brunette nodded.

The young little brunette sat next to Ash. Ash was a little 5 year old boy. Shy and hardly talked. People thought he was a mime or a dumb person. A person that can't talk. He had no friends or any siblings. He always sat by himself under the huge oak tree. Having someone actually sitting next to him was something he never saw coming.

"Hi!" May smiled at the shy boy.

Ash didn't reply but got on with his drawing. May was confused why the young five year old boy didn't reply. So she thought to say something else.

"What's your name?" May asked.

"My name is Ash" Ash replied but in a small tone of voice.

"Nice to meet you Ash" May replied with a smile. "My name is May"

"Hi!" May greeted as she opened her lunchbox.

"Umm Hi" Ash replied as he took another bite from his apple.

"Hey do you want something from my lunchbox?" May asked Ash.

"Am I allowed to?" Ash asked.

"Of course" May smiled. "Friends are allowed to share food"

"Friends? What are friends?"

"Well…umm…I think friends are people that you like and are special. Mom told me but I forgot most of what she told me" May explained as she got her chocolate bar and broke it into half. "Here you can have this"

"Thanks…friend" Ash smiled back at her friend.

So the two ate their food and when the bell went the two best friends hold hands back to class. When they where outside their class the class saw them holding hands and started to accuses them boyfriend and girlfriend.

"What's that?" The two asked.

The whole class laugh at them. The class was about to tell them until their teacher came out and told Ash and May to join the line so they could get inside. It was free time for the whole class. A few people went to the computers and started to play kid pix.(Kid pix is a kid program for young kids) some went to the dress up chest and started to play knights and dragons. Meanwhile Ash and May were on their table drawing with crayons.

"Hey what is that?" May asked Ash.

"Well I don't know" Ash replied.

"It looks like a yellow mouse" May added as she got a red crayons and drew two red circles on both of it's cheeks.

Then Ash got a black crayon and coloured the tips of it's ear. Then they both drew a zig zag tail at the end.

"It looks cute" the young brunette said. "It should have a name"

"What about Pikachu?"

"Pikachu?"

"Yeah because my aunty has a mouse that goes chu and it's name is Pika" Ash explained.

"I like it" May said.

May picked up a black crayon and was going to write Pikachu but was stopped.

"How do you spell Pikachu?" May asked her friend.

"I think I know"

Then Ash took the black crayon out of May's hand and wrote the name Pikachu down.

P1kAchU

By AsH KeTcHuM anD MaY MaPlE

The two best friends smiled at each other. They were proud to what they drew together.

"Hey did you draw anything?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I did" May said as she lifted her drawing up Ash's face.

Ash pulled down May's drawing from his face and took her drawing and looked at it. It had a stick figure May and a stick figure Ash. May had a triangle dress with long brown hair while Ash had a dark blue top with red pants with a red cap. Ash got a idea and got a yellow crayon and started to draw something. When he was finish May saw it was Pikachu.

"Remember Pikachu is our friend as well" Ash smiled.

"Oh yeah" May replied with a smile.

_"I had never had such a great time in my whole life. For the first time I could share my talent with someone else. And that someone was my best friend May" _

Grey clouds had covered they skies of the school. So the class had to have to eat inside their class room. The two best friend were having a great time eating their lunch until Gary came. Gary was a bully in Ash's class. He always asked for money or food from other students. He walked up to Ash.

"Oi Ashy boy!" Gary greeted. "What have you go this time"

"Nothing" Ash told Gary.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you always have to have food for me!"

"Hey let Ash go" May yelled at Gary. "Your hurting my best friend!"

Gary dropped Ash on the ground without care. Then he walked away from the two.

"Your lucky that your **friend **saved you Ashy boy. Next time you won't be so lucky" Gary said as he walked away from the two.

When Gary was gone Ash got up and sat next to May again.

"How could you let him bully you like that?" May asked. "That isn't nice what he is doing to you"

"I don't know" Ash replied. "He always act like that to me since I got to this school"

"Well while I'm here that isn't going to happen anymore"

"Thanks a lot…May" Ash smiled a weak smile. "I don't know what I could do without you"

The weather wasn't as bright and the rain just kept pouring down. The school had already finish and Ash and May where the only one left.

"We are not going to get anywhere in this weather" the young 5 year old brunette complained.

"Actually we are" The young 5 year old Ash replied as he pulled out a red umbrella from his school bag.

"Wow" May said in surprise. "That's lucky" May smiled. "Now let's go" the young brunette said as she grabbed Ash's other hand and they started to walk home in the rain holding hands.

The two friends walked home holding hands. As they started to walk home the more the rain got heavier and heavier. Soon they reached the young brunette's home. The two pushed the big huge black gates. When the young brunette got in she ran into her mansion waving as she went inside. The young 5 year old boy waved as he walked home.

Today was the day he had to get use to having a friend near him.

* * *

It was the next day and the rain had subsided and the morning sun shown all over Pallet town. The young boy named Ash ran all the way to his best friend's home. He waited at the gates and waited until he saw his best friend running down the driveway and ready to greet him at the gates. She had her backpack behind her shoulders. When she got to the gates she pulled them towards her direction and walked out closing the gates behind her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah" She nodded.

Then May notice something. There was a puddle filled with water from the rain. May jumped into the puddle and water splashed everywhere. Some water got on her blue and white checker school dress. Even Ash's white school top and light blue school trousers got wet as well. Instead of getting frustrated about their clothes wet the two just laughed.

"We better get to class" Ash told May after laughing.

"Don't you think teacher won't get angry?" May asked her best friend.

"Lets just say a car got us wet while we were walking to class"

"Sounds like a plan to me" May smiled.

Soon the two ran all the way to their school hoping that they won't be late.

* * *

School went on as any school would do. Ash and May did their work and at recess and lunch they would both eat under the huge shady oak tree. Months flew by without the two best friends knowing. It was one autumn afternoon. (Note Autumn is fall. just to let you people know) the orange leaves had fell from their branches. The two where walking home when the two notice something in the old park. The two ran to the object that caught their eyes. It was a tree house. It didn't look too old or brand new. It was high so there was a rope ladder that they had to climb on. May was the first time to try it.

She pulled the ladder to make sure it was strong enough. Then she started to climb up the ladder.

"Hey May!" Ash called out. "Do you think that is safe to do?"

"Does it look like I'm falling yet?" May asked.

"No"

"Well it's safe then" May replied as she continued to climb up the rope ladder.

Ash just shrugged his shoulders and climb up the rope ladder as well. Soon the two were at the top and where at the tree house itself.

"Wow you can see the whole neighbourhood from here" May said with astonishment.

"It's really pretty" Ash added as the sunset was starting to develop. "We should come here more often.

"I know" May said. "Let's make this our base"

"Our base?" Ash asked in confusion. "What's a base?"

"You don't know?" May said in a surprise tone of voice. "Anyway a base is like a cubbyhouse but with stuff inside"

"Oh okay" Ash replied. "Let's come here tomorrow" Ash added.

"Okay" May said ending with a smile.

Within minutes a sunset was covering the whole of Pallet. The two climbed down from the tree house. When they got to the bottom the two parted ways and made their way home.

* * *

Three years had flown by and Ash and May were still great buddies. They always hanged around the tree house they found three years ago. The tree house they were in wasn't in it's best condition like three years ago. The rope ladder wasn't as strong and the rope looked like it was about to break. It was one lazy afternoon and the two were at the tree house once again. Ash was doing his homework when notice May was making something out of yellow material.

"What are you making?"

"Do you remember that creature we made back at prep?"

"You mean Pikachu?"

"Yeah"

"What about it?" Ash asked.

"I'm going to make a stuff toy of him" May smiled.

"Oh okay then" Ash replied as he went back to his homework.

It was the next day and Ash was at his home resting from piles of overdue homework. He was lying on the couch flicking though cannels on TV. Then the phone started to ring. Ash got of the couch and ran to the phone. When he got there he found he mother already picked it up before he could. His mother took off the phone away from her ear and covered the speaker.

"It's for you" His mother told him. "It's May"

Ash accepted the phone from his mother and put the phone against his ear.

"Hey Ash" May greeted. "Want to come to the tree house with me?" She asked.

"I wish I could May but I have soccer practice in a few minutes"

"Oh…okay then" May said. "See you at school tomorrow"

"See…you" Ash said before dropping the phone.

After dropping the phone Ash ran to his room to get dressed into his soccer clothes. Then he was dressed he ran outside to the soccer training.

"Why are you guys crying?" Ash asked.

None of them spoke a word. Ash knew that something wasn't right. Then May's father Norman replied to Ash's eager question.

"Our daughter, your best friend… is gone Ash" Norman spoke. "The rope ladder she was climbing on broke when she got to the top. She fell and broke her skull on her fall" Norman continue. "She's gone Ash"

"No!" The boy yelled. "Your all lying!" Ash said before running away from them.

He could here his own parents calling his name but he didn't care. Her wanted to see it for his own eyes. Hoping this was all a dream or yet they were lying. When Ash got to the park he ran to the tree house. When he got there he saw that most of the rope ladder was broken. And under the ladder was the Pikachu doll she made the other day. Then he remember something three years ago.

_Three years ago…._

_The two best friends where at the school's playground. The two where taking turns on swing. Ash was pushing his best friend on the swing._

_"Hey Ash?" May asked. "Can I ask you something?"_

_"What is it?" The young five year old boy asked._

_"What happen if I died before you?" May asked._

_Ash grabbed the chains of the swing and stopped them. When they were stopped he turned around and faced her._

_"Don't you ever say that!" Ash yelled at her. "I promise that I will never let you die until we turn really old with white hair"_

_"Really?" May asked her best friend._

_"Yep" Ash nodded. "I swear that on my life"_

_Then May got off her swing and gave Ash a hug. Then tears of joy came running down her cheeks._

_"I'm so glad that I have a friend like you" May cried._

_"And I never had a friend like you either" Ash told his best friend as he wrapped his arms around her. "Now lets head back home" Ash said as he stopped hugging his best friend. "I bet our parents will be worried about us"_

_"Yeah" May replied as she wiped her tears away. "See you tomorrow at school Ash!" May said._

_"See you" Ash said as the two started to walk their own ways._

After that Ash picked up the doll. He looked at it. He could still remember the time where they made this creature.

_"It looks cute" the young brunette said. "It should have a name"_

_"What about Pikachu?"_

_"Pikachu?"_

_"Yeah because my aunty has a mouse that goes chu and it's name is Pika" Ash explained._

_"I like it" May said._

Then a few tears few from the young boy's eyes. He couldn't believe it. His only friend was now gone. He was alive and she was dead. He was here at earth and she was at heaven. Then the boy collapsed onto his knees.

"Why?" He asked. "Why her? She was too nice to die. Like a angel" Ash cried.

* * *

_That was ten years ago. I'm eighteen and in my last year of high school. I'm here right here in front of the tree house. Nothing much has changed. the old tree house was still there between the branches. The half broken rope ladder was still hanging. And near her gravestone was a candle and our Pikachu doll. I kneel down and light the candle._

"May…" I said under my breath. "I wonder what you would look like right now"

Then I heard a giggle. It sounded like a girl's giggle to my hearing. I looked back and saw it was May. It wasn't the May I knew ten years ago. She looked like she was the same age as me. She was wearing a white long dress. She was smiling at me. She waved at me and walked away from me into the light. I ran after her but she was gone. Then I saw something on the grass. It was a piece of paper. It had the drawing we made back at prep. It was the Pikachu drawing .Then my memorise of us together back at primary school came back flooding in.

I will never forget them.

My childhood memories.


End file.
